PK007: Pikachu
|image =Pikachu & pichu title.jpg |caption =Title screen for Pikachu & Pichu |directed by =Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by =Choji Yoshikawa Tomoyuki Igarashi Takemoto Mori |written by =Takeshi Shudō |running time =20 minutes |budget =¥1.6 billion |japan =July 8, 2000 |united states =April 6, 2001 |home video japan =July 7, 2001 |home video united states =August 21, 2001 |rating japan =G |rating united kingdom =PG |rating united states =G }} Pikachu & Pichu (Japanese: ピチューとピカチュウ Pichu and Pikachu) is the 3rd Pikachu short. It comes with the movie Spell of the Unown. Plot The film comes accompanied by a short mini-movie featuring Pikachu. In this mini-movie, Pikachu and his friends are left on a skyscraper in Big City by their trainers, who go off to prepare an unknown surprise for the Pokémon. Pikachu meets the Pichu Brothers, saving the younger one from falling off an opposite building. A group of Murkrow chase Pikachu off a flagpole, and he uses a group of Hoppip to reach the other side, sending Meowth who is window-cleaning, flying into a billboard. The Pichu Bros. assist Pikachu to return to his friends but they end up going on a journey across the city to the Pichu Bros' playground and introduces him to their large number of friends. On the way, they get chased by a Houndour who they later encounter again. The angry Houndour chases the three around until he nearly knocks the playground over. Pikachu, the Pichu Bros., Houndour and their assortment of friends manage to save the playground. Pikachu realizes it is nearly six o'clock and he must return to his friends before Ash, his trainer, does. Pikachu and the Pichu Bros. use a tire to get to the building, sending Meowth flying again. The three arrive in the nick of time, the Pichu Brothers departing. Ash, Misty and Brock arrive and take the Pokémon into a room where a party has been laid out for them in celebration of the first anniversary of Ash and Pikachu's meeting. Appearances Debuts *Pichu Brothers *Cleffa *Igglybuff *Magby *Hitmontop *Furret *Chinchou *Murkrow *Smeargle *Shuckle *Smoochum Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Team Rocket's Meowth *Misty's Togepi *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Chikorita *Ash's Cyndaquil *Ash's Totodile *Ash's Noctowl *Misty's Goldeen *Misty's Staryu *Misty's Psyduck *Misty's Poliwhirl *Brock's Onix *Brock's Geodude *Brock's Zubat *Brock's Vulpix *Brock's Pineco *Pichu Brothers *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Murkrow *Hoppip *Chinchou *Wooper *Gyarados *Houndour *Snorlax *Cubone *Hitmontop *Smeargle *Igglybuff *Cleffa *Smoochum *Magby *Voltorb *Electrode *Shuckle *Spinarak *Furret *Sunflora *Dugtrio *Oddish *Bellsprout *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Hoothoot *Diglett *Rattata Trivia *Ash says that the party is to celebrate the day he first met Pikachu. This indicates that Ash might be 11 years old in this short since he was 10 when he first met Pikachu. *This is the only one of the theatrical Pikachu shorts to be excluded from the Pikachu The Movie Premium Box: 1998-2010. Errors Voltorb says "Electrode" instead of "Voltorb" when appearing for the first time. Dub differences The opening credits of the short are not included in the English version, just only in the original Japanese version. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Shorts Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Pikachu Shorts